ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Year One 1
Ghostbusters Year One 1 is the first of a four part mini-series by IDW Publishing. Plot In anticipation of the new Ghostbusters feature film coming to theaters Summer 2020, we look back at the Boys in Grey's first year on the job, showcasing never before seen adventures! After defeating Gozer and becoming heroes in the city, county, and state of New York, a publisher has decided to cash in with a biography of the Boys in Grey and sends a writer to interview them all for background. He starts with WINSTON ZEDDEMORE, the first 'buster hired into the supernatural start-up. Winston relates the story of his very first bust, so we can finally know what kind of... ahem, stuff he's seen that'll will turn you white!Issue #1 Previews World page 10/25/19 Development On August 23, 2019, Erik Burnham confirmed he is currently working on something.erikburnham Tweet 8/23/19 On September 5, 2019, Erik Burnham teased he was writing interesting things for Dan Schoening to draw.erikburnham Tweet #2 9/5/19 On September 16, 2019, Erik Burnham saw thumbnails from Dan Schoening.erikburnham Tweet 9/16/19 On October 4, 2019, Tom Waltz made a cryptic post tagging Erik Burnham, Dan Schoening, Luis Delgado, and Tim Lattie and revealing four A covers featuring each of the original Ghostbusters and nods to the first movie.TomWaltz Tweet 10/4/19 On October 21, 2019, Tom Waltz posted another teaser image featuring each of the original Ghostbusters.TomWaltz Tweet 10/21/19 On October 22, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a variant cover by Tim Lattie.TomWaltz Tweet #1 10/22/19 Waltz followed up with panels, including one of Winston holding a P.K.E. Meter, a pumpkin being blown up by a Proton Stream, a Classified ad for an associate position at Ghostbusters, a three panel with the Archbishop, the deputy mayor, and the Jail Guard, and a "Year One" logo.TomWaltz Tweet #2 10/22/19TomWaltz Tweet #3 10/22/19TomWaltz Tweet #4 10/22/19TomWaltz Tweet #5 10/22/19TomWaltz Tweet #6 10/22/19 Erik Burnham teased he had a second title coming out in January.erikburnham Tweet 10/22/19 On October 23, 2019, Tom Waltz posted more teaser images, two featuring Winston and one with Louis, Dana, and the Hotel manager.TomWaltz Tweet #1 10/23/19TomWaltz Tweet #2 10/23/19 Tim Lattie posted three versions of the RI cover showing the transition from start to finish.Tim Lattie instagram 10/23/19 On October 24, 2019, Tom Waltz posted another teaser image, a group shot of the Ghostbusters.TomWaltz Tweet 10/24/19 On October 25, 2019, January solicits revealed the logline, premise of the mini-series, and crew info. Dan Schoening does art for Cover A and B and Tim Lattie for Cover RI.Bleeding Cool "Ghostbusters Return to Year One in IDW’s Full January Solicitations" 10/25/19 Tim Waltz posted the trade ad for Issue #1.TomWaltz Tweet 10/25/19 On December 4, 2019, Tom Waltz posted two full pages and Cover B.TomWaltz Tweet #1 12/4/19TomWaltz Tweet #2 12/4/19 On January 14, 2020, Tom Waltz posted several panels from Winston's first bust.TomWaltz Tweet 1/14/2020 On January 21, 2020, a cover and 5 page preview was posted.Flickering Myth "Comic Book Preview – Ghostbusters: Year One #1" 1/21/2020 On January 22, 2020, Luis Delgado posted two panels of the Ghostbusters leaving for a bust.Luis Delgado instagram 1/22/2020 On January 23, 2020, Tom Waltz posted a panel featuring Winston.TomWaltz Tweet 1/23/2020 On January 27, 2020, in an interview, Dan Schoening revealed he pulled from The Tell-Tale Heart, The Raven, and Masque of the Red Death for his ghost designs.SyFy Wire "Ever wonder what the 1984 Ghostbusters did after beating Gozer? Finally, we have answers" 1/27/2020 Luis Delgado posted panels of Winston firing at a ghost.Luis Delgado instagram 1/27/2020 On January 28, 2020, Luis Delgado posted a panel of a ghost being trapped.Luis Delgado instagram 1/28/2020 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is NOV190591. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersYearOneIssue1CoverAPreview.jpg|Cover A preview GhostbustersYearOneIssue1CoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersYearOneIssue1CoverRIPreview.jpg|Cover RI preview Category:IDW Contents